Walk in the path of Darkness
by Gabby aka Rose
Summary: About how a shy girl named Dexia turns into a powerful Sith named Cryszar. 18 years of abuse to helped her hatred towards anyone apart of the Light Side. She will change the universe and everyone who is in it. Rated M for forced sex, sexual activities, adult language, torture. Not for the weak of heart. Sith Rules
1. Chapter 1

"Dexia it is time for breakfast" I heard my mother call. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. My mother was tall and slender, her blonde hair was put up in a tight bun today which meant only one thing she was going on a mission. She was dress in a long white dress with elbow long sleeves. The bottom of the dress was a brown color from walking across the dirt. I looked on the table and there was breakfast. Father walked into the room. He always had a stern look on his face and he was always mumbling. He had his utility vest on with his cargo pants. Unlike my mother he was not a force user, but his skills in heavy weapons allowed him to rank up in the Rebel Alliance. He sat down at the table without acknowledging my existence. "Keilara do you really have to go on this mission?" He said with a sigh.

"Yes my dear the fight was nearly lost there are many to be healed it will only take a few days I promise." My mother said looking in his eyes. I could see the love they had. We ate in silence and I picked up our bowls and washed them. When I finished there was a knock on our door. "I will get it" my father said and when he opened it was a Jedi. Unlike my mother he had on brown robes and a hood that covered most of his face. "Ma'am we need to leave" He said his voice was stern but soft. I looked at my mother as she kissed my father and left without a word. As the door closed my father went to his study. I knew to leave him alone, so I went to my room. I just had my fifth birthday, and I was never allowed to leave the house I don't know why. Mother always said it was not safe for me to leave due to the war. I played with my doll. "Why won't they talk to me do they not love me?" I asked my doll sometimes I pretend she can talk about, but she never does. No one talks to me. I was thirsty and walked to the kitchen father was sitting at the table with a brown bottle next to him. He smelt bad I wrinkled my nose when I smelt it. Father looked at me and drunk the rest. "Father is it okay if I get some water?" I said looking down at my feet.

"Go ahead I don't care" He said then mumbled something under his breathe. After I drunk the water my father snapped. He picked me up by my throat and yelled "You ruined everything! My career! Your Mother suffers because of you!" I started to cry how could I not. I could barely breathe I clawed at his hands to free myself, but it failed. When I was about to pass out he let go off my throat and went to his room. I was shaking I could not walk. I laid on the floor till I had the strength to get up. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night out of fear. I curled into a ball underneath my bed silently crying. I heard my door open with a creak I knew it was my father by the way he walked. "Finally she ran away" I heard him say as he closed the door. I did not eat for two days until mother came back.

"Kerlos I am home" I heard my angelic voice say hoping she would say my name, but it never was spoken. "I am in the living room" I heard my father reply. She didn't come to find me. I sat on my bed holding my doll. My stomach growled loudly. I could not stand it longer I went to the kitchen and went to eat a cookie. As I finished eating my stomach was feeling better but when I turned around both Father and Mother was standing in the doorway with their arms crossed. My mother's soft face was harsh and her voice matched it. "Dexia Geawrid what are you thinking!" I flinched remembering what happened two nights ago. My throat was still sore. "I did not raise you a thief. Thieves belong with the Sith and you no child of mine will follow that corrupted path!"

"I guess the temptation finally got to you" My father said with a grin on his face. He walked to his closet and pulled out a whip. It was leather bond. My mother got these metal circles and placed them on my wrists. They were cold to the touch and sent shivers down my spine. The metal was attached to the wall so I could not move. Next thing I knew was the feeling of leather striking my back. I screamed out. It happened four more times and I felt something wet run down my back. I did not know what it was but when I was undone I barely could move. My back was in so much pain I laid on the floor crying. My father picked me up and carried me to my room. Mother brought food and water for dinner that was the last I saw either of them that night. My bed was covered in this red liquid. I cried myself to sleep hoping this was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Skip five years*_

Five years have past since that day, but not one day was I spared from their hate. I am now ten years of age. One would think I would have it easier. I had bruises where little girls should not have them. Broken bones that were healed by my mother who caused them. Since the incident five years ago I did not speak I obeyed out of fear. I did everything I was told and that did not save me. I was whipped everyday for no reason. Nights were spent with tears hoping it was a nightmare I haven't woken up from. I liked the idea but I knew this was reality. With all the whips my back has been cut open healed in a full rotation to the point where I did not scream anymore for it did not hurt.

I was cleaning the kitchen and did not see the glass next to me. My elbow knocked into it sending to the ground. Shards went across the floor. I flinched knowing the noise would bring them in. I bent down to pick the mess up and when I was done they were at the doorway glaring at me. "We know the whipping no longer hurts you, and you did bad" My mother said. I was scared at what they would do, but there was no fighting them. I was too weak. My mother grabbed me and cuffed me but this time my hands were behind my back. My father look me up and down. I could tell in his eyes he was thinking about ways he could hurt me. He set some cloth on fire. I liked the ways the flames danced until they went across my left side of my stomach. It burnt and I could smell the burning flesh. I could not help but scream as the flames danced across my skin.

My mother then healed me so I would not get infected and die. I never knew why. I went to my room with a burn scar. It started from my hip to the middle of my stomach. I ran my fingers crossed it the weird thing was I did not feel it. I laid down on the bed in a ball and cried myself to sleep hoping it would end. The next day I saw a tall boy come to our house. He said shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He grinned at me and I felt a warmth from him. "His name is Yeris and he is staying with us. His family died in combat so treat him with respect." My mother said. I nodded in response and walked to my room. "Is she okay?" I heard Yeris ask my father.

"Yes she does not speak even though she can she is a weird child. Come on let me show you to your room."

"Dinner will be made soon" My mother said in her angelic voice I once loved. I knew better it was a trap.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Skip five years*_

Want to know the worst thing about having Yeris here? He gave me fate things could get better, but they got worst. Puberty hit me like a blessing and a curse. I started to bleed when I was fourteen years of age. My breasts developed to a double d. My stomach was toned from working out in my room hoping one day I would be strong enough to leave. My thighs were big and my butt was firm and large. My face was no longer childlike. My hair grew out long enough to reach the bottom of my back. My scars were still there are. Yeris was eighteen now and he had broad shoulders slim waist. He started to grow a beard. He reminded me of my father. They corrupted him, he joins them in their fun time. "Dexia can you come to my room please?" I heard Yeris say. I groaned as I walked to his room. He and I was all alone Mother and Father went out.

I hated being alone with Yeris I felt his eyes undress me. Once I entered his room he closed the door. I went to go leave but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the door. His body was pressed up against mine. He stared into my eyes and said "You will speak" I shook my head I made a vow I would not speak till I left. "Oh really well if you won't speak I guess you can't say no" He pinned me up and carried me to my room. I did not know his plan but he out powered me. He brought my Mother's famous cuffs, and locked me in them. My hands were behind my back. I struggled to get free but failed. He chuckled and said "Come on stop being a tease." He pushed my legs apart and I kicked him in his groin. He collapsed on the ground in pain. I got off the bed but fell on the floor. I was then lifted to my knees. "So you do have some fight in you that;s good." I was eye level to his waist and out of my corners of my eyes I saw his pants become tight. He grabbed my hair making me scream. "Good scream no one is here to hear you" He undid his pants and I saw his member. It was average sized. He was about to put it in my mouth then the front door opened.

 **If you do not like forced sex skip this you have been warned.**

"Shit" He said then looked down at me and grinned. He uncuffed me and I tackled him but he landed on the bed. "Help!" He yelled and my mother walked in to see me over him with his member out. "Dexia! What are you doing!" Yeris ran away from me and put it away. "She wanted to suck me Keliara" He said faking it. I went to go speak but stopped myself. I knew I would not win this. My mother grabs me by my hair and drags me to the living room. Where this was two other men. They looked at me and licked their lips. "They were here for me but since you want to play with Yeris they can play with you." My mother said as she walked out of the house. I saw two guys and Yeris looking at me with grins. "Yeris we both know you tried to don't try to lie"

"Istar I know look at her." Yeris said.

"OH we are looking all right she is sexy" Ortar said grabbing rope then walking behind me. I kicked and punched until Istar and Yeris held my arms and feet so Ortar could bind my arms. I couldn't move even if I tried. I was then lifted to my knees. Istar pulled his knife out and cut my shirt off exposing my breasts. I screamed and kicked him in his groin. He growled and put the knife next to my eye. "Anyone know healing?" He said and Yeris nodded. "Keilara taught me how to heal simple wounds."

"Good" Istar said dragging the blade across my eye. I screamed in pain. Yeris then healed me but left a long scar to mark me forever. I hated them I wanted them dead. I looked over to see Istar and Ortar stroking themselves. Yeris started to play with my breasts. I tried to stop him but it is hard to do it when he is straddling your lap and arms are bond. Ortar then said "I wonder how her mouth feels" Yeris get up and pulls my hair causing me to scream. Doing so I left my mouth open for Ortar to slide his member in. It tasted awful, but he didn't care. "If you bite things will be worst." He said as I was thinking about it. I decided against it out of fear, and I just open my mouth hoping it would end soon. I was wrong Istar then switched places with Ortar and began to use my mouth. I tasted something salty I wanted to gag from the taste. Istar grabbed the back of my head and shove his member down my throat till the point I started to gag. I heard him moan and suddenly a warm salty liquid shot down my throat. He did not remove himself till I swallowed all of it. Yeris was in front of me and shoved his member fully into my throat without mercy. After a few strokes he started to moan and then the same warm liquid shot into my throat it made me realizing what happened. I wanted to sip it out but he pulled out and Ortar moved inside my mouth next. I still had Yeris cum in my mouth and every stroke made me want to gag. My mouth was again fill with another man's cum and I was still not allowed to swallow or sit it out.

Istar walked into the kitchen and came back with my father's brown bottle. I knew what it was. He gripped my cheeks and said swallow. I did and wanted to wash my mouth out with water instead it was alcohol. It burnt my throat and tasted bad. I was forced to drink the whole bottle. I start to feel different my mind was not racing anymore. My body felt hot and when I was standing up I could barely walk a straight line. Nearly collapsing on the ground. Yeris "she cant hold her liquor can she?"

"No but now she will fight less and enjoy it more" Istar said winking. Ortar undid my cuffs I rubbed my wrists and looked at them. Istar pushed me on the bed pinning me down and then removed my pants and underwear. He rubbed my clit causing me to unintentionally moan. "Finally she is enjoying this" Yeris said getting on his knees between my legs. Istar moved to my breasts and Ortar once again was in my mouth. I felt Yeris's tongue slide across my clit causing me thrust my hips up only to be pinned down by Istar. Istar played with my breasts while Yeris licked and fingered me till I was on the edge. I start to moan loudly even with Ortar's length in my mouth. "Damn she is soaked" Yeris said while everyone stood up. Ortar picked me up and put me on all fours on the ground. Yeris was kneeling in front of my mouth. Ortar was under me while Istar was behind me. Yeris was the first to slide his member to suppress my screams. Ortar slide his member into my womanhood causing me to moan. Then Istar slide his member into my rear causing me to scream in pain. This continued for hours each of them feeling each hole with come and not allowing to swallow. After they filled me they covered me in it and left me laying on my bed.

 **End of the scene**


	4. Chapter 4

_*Skip nine months*_

I was screaming in pain. It was time for her to enter this world. Yeris, Istar, Ortar, Mother and Father was watching me. I pushed and pushed for four hours till I heard the cries from a newborn. I was a mother at the age of sixteen. I was allowed hold her and I decided I would raise her and give her a better life. I was smiling looking at her face even though I hated how I was impregnated. The three men were in this room and I hated them, but she was innocent she was pure. She needed me to protect her. Mother held her and walked out of them room. The three men held me down. Istar whispered in my ear "She is an mistake just like you now choose and choose carefully. She will be raised by your parents and never know you are her mother. She will have your old life all the pain and you will be spared or you can kill her and save her from that life and if you do so your pain will keep increasing you think you had it rough it will be worst. So save yourself or save your daughter what will it be?"

Mother walked back in with her. In my head she was already named Jade. I started to cry I could not allow her to raised just to be beaten daily. Raped daily after her first blood. I would take the pain even if I did not have her. "I will take the pain" Mother passed her to me I hugged her and said "I love you Jade. One day we will meet each other in better circumstances." I smothered her as I cried. My heart sunk as her breath faded into nothing her scream silenced. I was shaking "I killed her. I killed her to save her from you. I killed my baby girl because of you!" I yelled. Mother clapped her hands. "OH my dear child you didn't kill her I did in the other room. It was an illusion your mind is weak." She laughed and grabbed Jade from my arms. My face went blank I could not believe it. My rage grew I was about to lash out but was stopped when a needle entered my neck. My vision faded to blackness. In the blackness I saw a child. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. "Momma I do not blame you for what you did. I want to thank you for all that you did. Thank you for taking the pain so I would not. I wish I could be with you." Jade said. I ran up and hugged her with tears in my eyes. "One day we'll be together again."

"One day" I said clenching my fists.

"Mother you have the force within you. Focus your hatred to them make them pay. Grow stronger for yourself and for me. Grow strong till Darth Vader finds you and then end the Jedis. Make a name for yourself and live. I love you momma and we are out of time."

"Dont leave me please! I love you Jade" I collapsed to the ground as she faded away. I saw her smile I heard her voice. "One day Jade one day baby but first five deaths are needed.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Skip two years*_

I been training myself. I learned how to become invisible completely which came in handy. For the two years I snuck out and made some weapons. I made two daggers they were not weighted correctly but they would work for today. It was time for the five deaths to be fulfilled. The first was Ortar he was normally found in the clubs hitting on females trying to get some. I walked to the club and went into the backroom. I changed into a black bra and a short skirt with six inch heels. I then put my hair into a high ponytail. My eyelids were colored gray and my lips were black. I found a way to cover my scar over my eye to hide my identity. I looked into the mirror and I matched all the other women here.

I walked out and walked over to Ortar. He was dancing with another redhead guess he has a type. His eyes caught a site of me and he left the girl. She stormed off till she found another guy. He wink as he walked over. "You are new here what's your name?"

"It is Cryszar what's your name handsome" I said smiling but inside I was killing him. I we started to dance and as the songs went on the closer we got. I felt his member against my rear. I turned around while wrapping my arms around his neck and whisper "want to go to your place and have some fun?"

"What are we waiting for?" He replied while we walked out of the club. He made sex jokes and said how he would rock my world. I smirked and replied "Oh baby I will rock your world"

"Oh feisty I like that tonight's going to be fun" He said as he grabbed my rear. We stopped in front of his house and when we got inside. He pins me against his door and we started kissing. I lifted my leg around his waist and the kiss deepen. I had to wait until the right time. I felt his member pressing against me. Ortar then picked me up and carried me to his room. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried me. After he closed his door he pushed me against the door and kissed my neck down my collarbone. I faked a moan. "Oh someone is wanting more huh?"

"Yes please" I faked begged. He grinned and set me down on the ground when he turned around I got onto my knees. He looked down and saw me undoing his pants. As I removed his underwear his member sprang. I licked his tip and he moaned. I pulled my dagger out of my boot without him seeing. I kept sucking him till he was about to cum. "Damn girl your mouth is almost good as Dex..." His mouth dropped when he knew who I was but it was too late. I stabbed him in his chest right next to his heart. He gasped as he fell back on his bed. He pulled the dagger out and his blood started to flow faster. His shirt was stained red with his blood. "Bitch" He groaned

"Yes I am but you are one of the five people who created me" I said stabbing him again slightly lower than last time. I twisted the blade causing him to scream but I knew no one would hear because he raped me a couple times here. I knew I cut his heart a bit because blood started to gush faster till the floor around him was stained. His eyes rolled back into his head and then his chest stopped moving. I rose up and left his house and walked home. I took a bath to wash off my first kill. One down four to go. Next is Istar.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and went to the kitchen. Mother and Father just got home from a mission. "Keilara some guys from my unit are coming by for dinner."

"Okay honey I will make sure dinner and entertainment is ready for them." I knew what "entertainment" they were talking about. It has happened twice now but the other two times was only in front of Yeris, Istar, and Ortar but never strangers. I had to pretend to be weak and shy. I ate and went to my room. Hours went by till the sun went down. "Dexia come here please" I obeyed and walked towards the living room. "Put this on please" Father handed me a dress that was dark green. It was low cut in the front and was barely cover my butt. I wore black heels and had my hair down. Mother put a collar around my neck and told me to go to the kitchen until the guests arrive. I knew my job feed them then please them. They arrived and it sounded like there was two men. "Dexia do you job" I heard my mother say. I walked in and saw my mother collecting money from the two men and after that they left. I was alone with two men no two strangers. They looked different from men from the Jedi army. "Miss Dexia put down the food." I set the food down and kneeled in front of the first guy and started to undo his pants. His pushed me away and said "I don't know what the light side does to their females but I will decline unless you are one hundred percent willing. Get up please." He said softly. "What do you mean you paid my mother for entertainment is this a trick?"

"If we wanted your entertainment we would have been all over you now but it as a trick for your parents. We wanted to talk to you. We know you are a force user and you caught Darth Vader's attention. Are you ready to leave this place and join the dark side?" The second guy said.

"I will have to decline your offer for now I have four more deaths that need to be fulfilled. I can't leave them alive they must know suffer and pain." I said clenching my fists.

"Come down how about this we will stay here until you are ready to leave. Every week we can come here for your entertainment while you take care of business." The first guy said.

"Thank you and since you know my name what are yours?" I said feeling a sight bit relaxed. The man with the gray hair with blue eyes said "My name is Quint I am an assassin for the dark side." The man next to him had black spiky hair and brown eyes. "My name is Trasah and I deal with the tortures" I grinned when he said the word torture. "Pleasure and so no questions are asked I need to rip my dress and leave me in my room." They looked at me weird and did it. "You are beautiful even with your scars Dexia." Trasah said stroking my cheek before he left. "Thank you Trasah" I said blushing. They both left and I fell asleep waiting till Istar got what he deserves.


	7. Chapter 7

News of Ortar's death was all over the news. Istar came over to my house and paid my parents money to borrow me for the night. Luckily for me I had some poison waiting for him. When I got to his house he undressed me and asked if I could get him a drink. I did as I was told and mixed in the poison. I placed it next to him but he didn't not drink it. He sat down in his chair and pointed to the ground in front of him. I kneeled in between his legs and pulled his member out. It was hard and already glistening with pre-cum. "Be a good little bitch and lick it" I did as I was told and like his disgusting cum. I knew I had to get him relaxed and wanting to drink, so I acted like I enjoyed sucking him. He pushed my head down as far as his member would go. I did not gag I moaned and he moaned loudly I knew he was getting close. For some reason he didn't cum. "Oh Dexia tonight is going to be a long and fun night I am not going to cum for awhile so keep sucking. Make believe you want to taste my cum." He shoved my head all the way down again. I started to give him head and acted like I enjoyed it.

"There you go baby. Oh what it will be like to have your parents say yes to my proposal" I looked up at him and he continued "Well I have to beat Yeris but if things go according to plan you and I will be married." My mouth dropped open and he took his member out and said "Do you like that huh?" I smiled and got into his lap. I slide his member into my womanhood and began to ride him. He placed his hands on my waist. "Oh there you go right there slut keep going" I did as he wished. Then suddenly picked me up and tossed me on the ground. I was on my hands and knees. He grabbed my ass and slided his member inside my ass and began to pound into me. I then felt him cum inside and withdrawal. I sat on the ground while he got up and drunk the rest of his glass. I crawled towards him and laid next to his feet. "Marrying you would amazing fucking you every chance I can without having to pay money" He grabbed his chest and fell back into his chair. "What did you do!" I got onto his lap and said "Two down three to go" He started to shake in his chair. "Help someone he is dying!" Two men came in from the screaming and saw him lifeless in his chair. I was kissing him to make the scene look realistic. "Help please we were having sex and he said he was having a heart attack!" I faked tears and sobs. They took me home and took him to the hospital. "Damn there goes another paying customer" My father said. "What about the two guys from the unit will they pay?" My mother replied.

"Yes actually they are coming tomorrow. Since she was good at entertaining them last time." My father said looking at me. I went to my room and was happy I would see Quint and Trasah again but I was happy I was one death closer to leaving this house.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day when Quint and Tarash came over and paid my parents for my time. I was not wearing anything. We ate and drunk, and we gan telling each other our their stories. Quint was an orphan and was abused until he killed them when he was sixteen. He joined the assassins because he enjoys sneaking up on his victims and killing them without them knowing. It gives him a rush feeling I knew exactly what he meant. Quint dyed his hair gray to make him look older for one of his missions and since then liked the way it looked on him. Tarash was born into a military family and then converted to the dark side. His family has a bounty on his head. They said that he tried to kill them when it was them who tried to kill him. He started as an appreciated but with his amazing work of obtaining information he became a Lord even though he does not care for titles. When they heard my story and saw all of my scars they showed sorrow on their faces. Tarash got up and hugged me. "No one should go through that" I left out the part about Jade everytime I think about her brings tears to my eyes. "How did you get that cut on your eye?" Quint asked me.

"It was the first time I was raped a man named Istar did it for fun." I said while thinking about his body rotting in the ground.

"Wait Istar he just died didn't he have a heart attack or something like that?" Tarash said.

"Oh yes such a sad thing that was just had a heart attack" I said jokingly.

"He did not died from a heart attack did he Dexia?" Quint said with wonder in his eyes.

"What kind of method did you use to kill him?" I was shocked they knew I had been his killer. I got up and walked into my room and pulled out the bottle which contained the poison. "Here" I said handing it over to Quint. He smiled and said "You could make a great assassin"

"Wait did you kill Ortar also?" Trash said looking at me.

"Yes I did and I would do it again." I smirked and thought about the feeling when I put the dagger to his chest. "Well she would make a good torturer or a great assassin only time will tell" Tarash said.

They helped me meditate and taught me a few things. Tarash showed me force lightning which he uses to torture his enemies for knowledge. Quint talked about shooting weapons and all the weapons he has used to kill his victims. His favorite was his sniper rifle. He gave me tips about how to use a gun and that next time he would bring on with him to show me. I grew fond of their company but their time was almost up and we made it looked like all the other times with Istar and Ortar. I was laying on my bed hot and sweaty while they looked satisfied. Yeris was next on my list. He was the last of the three because he was the first to start the raping and was the father of Jade. He needed a slow and painful death, and I knew how I was going to do it. Yeris was away on a mission that took two weeks. I was bored without the satisfaction of killing him. Mother said he was scouting for new lands to build cities to grow our order. I just hope he does not get killed while he is away that would mean I have to kill whoever killed him and I don't want to do that I want him to feel the pain and suffering.


End file.
